Des Larmes de Plomb
by Kanasucre
Summary: Depuis que Marvolo et Morfin sont emprisonnés à Azkaban, Merope vit seule à Little Hangleton. Serait-ce là l'occasion rêvée pour se rapprocher du beau Tom Riddle, le moldu qu'il lui avait été défendu de d'approcher ?


**Les personnages et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.**

Le MeropeTom est un couple peu exploité, hélas, mais je les adore. Ils me tiennent beaucoup à cœur, d'où cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous les aimerez autant que moi~ !

* * *

><p><em>What of us, what do I say,<br>Are we both from a different world ?  
>'Cause every breath that I take,<br>I breathe it for you. I couldn't face  
>My life without you and I'm so afraid.<br>There's nothing to comfort us  
>What am I, if I can't be yours ?<em>

_x_

Merope avait toujours l'impression que ses yeux affectés de strabisme divergeant étaient lestés de pierre, de plomb... de larmes, en vérité. C'était les larmes chargées de chagrin qui rendaient ses yeux et ses paupières lourdes, cette impression désagréable que l'on a après avoir pleuré ou lorsque l'on pleure trop souvent. Sa peau étaient devenue rouge et boursouflée à cet endroit là à force de vomir des larmes et de les frotter énergiquement pour ne pas que son père ou son frère se moquent d'elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été jolie et personne ne la regardait vraiment, sinon eux, pour lui cracher au visage. Et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là tous les deux, Merope se retrouvait vraiment seule. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'après le départ de Marvolo et de Morfin, elle arrêterait de pleurer ; elle avait tort. Ses larmes seraient-elles devenues chroniques tant elle en avait versées ? Ou bien sans doute était-ce à cause de _lui_. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était enfin libre pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin seule, sans personne pour la brimer, la frapper ou l'humilier.

A travers sa tristesse, elle sentait les rayons d'un soleil imaginaire lui réchauffer la peau, les os, les muscles et chacun de ses organes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait sortir quand bon lui semblait, courir autant qu'elle le voulait dans la forêt ou les prairies environnantes et même descendre au village pour parler aux moldus qui y habitaient sans craindre les représailles puristes de Marvolo. Mais la jeune femme ne fit rien de cela. Comme si les deux hommes étaient encore avec elle, Merope restait cloîtrée dans la vieille masure branlante et sale des Gaunt, allongée à même le plancher crasseux et poussiéreux, la main machinalement serrée autour du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, dernier vestige d'une famille autrefois prestigieuse. Mais que leur restait-il maintenant, à ses héritiers, tous consanguins à force d'unions pour garder leur sang pur, celui auquel Marvolo tenait tant... Désormais ils étaient sans le sou, exilés... presque morts. Merope avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre l'opinion de son père à propos de la pureté du sang : eux qui étaient "purs" n'étaient que des miséreux aux gènes viciés, alors que les moldus qui vivaient à Little Hangleton se portaient plutôt bien, voire même très bien, comme la famille du châtelain local. _Sa_famille...

Merope serra plus étroitement le médaillon de Serpentard dans sa main, jusqu'à ce que le "S" en relief serti d'émeraudes s'imprime dans sa chaire. Sa main tremblante remonta le long de la chaîne d'argent en tirant et serrant jusqu'à suffoquer, s'étrangler, avant de relâcher son étreinte. Si elle avait évoqué ce _moldu_ devant Marvolo, sans nul doute qu'il lui aurait infligé bien pire, comme lorsque Morfin l'avait dénoncée en lui révélant qu'elle l'observait à travers l'épaisse haie mal taillée qui les séparait du sentier sur lequel _il_passait parfois à cheval en charmante compagnie. Tom Riddle. Le fils unique du châtelain qui habitait sur la colline voisine. Merope pouvait voir son manoir, grand, fastueux et élégant, de l'autre côté de la vallée lorsqu'elle grimpait dans le grand châtaigner tordu qui poussait dans leur jardin plein de mauvaises herbes. Elle se demandait alors si un jour elle pourrait elle aussi y habiter... à ses côtés. Quel scandale ça ferait dans les communautés moldue et sorcière ! Un noble avec une nécessiteuse ; un moldu avec une sang-pur. Si seulement Tom pouvait l'aimer comme elle l'aimait... La jeune femme leva les yeux vers un miroir brisé posé à même le sol après qu'il se fut décroché du mur, quand Marvolo l'y avait projetée, sans prendre la peine de le réparer. Même dans les éclats du miroir, Merope pouvait voir qu'elle était laide : ses yeux sans couleur qui regardaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, ses cheveux ternes, emmêlés et noircis par la crasse, son visage fade, sa peau tout aussi sale et rêche, ses haillons qui habillaient son corps malingre, sans charme ni grace. Alors que lui... Tom était si beau ! Avec sa peau claire et douce, ses cheveux soyeux d'un noir de jais intense, ses yeux noirs et perçant, ses belles lèvres, ses traits fins et harmonieux, ses mains magnifiques, son allure altière... Sa fiancée, une jeune moldue, était tout aussi sublime que lui. Comment pouvait-elle souffrir la comparaison ?

La jeune femme poussa un gémissement plaintif et jeta quand même un œil empli d'espoir désespéré vers le petit chaudron posé sur le feu, dans la cheminée. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus opprimée par Marvolo et Morfin et qu'elle avait senti ses pouvoirs magiques revenir, elle avait bêtement concocté un philtre d'amour dans son obsession grandissante pour Tom Riddle. Dans son envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Merope ferma douloureusement les yeux, comme pour ne plus voir sa bêtise, sa stupidité, bouillir paresseusement dans la cheminée. Le philtre d'amour avait une odeur différente pour chacun : Merope, elle, sentait clairement le parfum de Tom qu'elle avait parfois humé en s'approchant le plus possible sans se faire voir, ainsi que l'odeur de délicieuse nourriture qui montait parfois du village et la fragrance des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient dans la forêt au printemps, quand elle avait la chance de pouvoir les voir, quand elle réussissait à sortir de la maison... Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, Merope esquissa un sourire innocent, ravi, consolée par les souvenirs agréables que lui insufflait le fumet de la potion.

Soudain, elle sursauta : des bruits de sabots. Tom revenait de sa promenade quotidienne. Affolée, la jeune femme se redressa d'un seul coup, comme foudroyée par une puissante décharge. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle regarda alternativement une vieille coupe en étain et le philtre qui pétillait. Une idée germa dans son esprit désespéré, une idée folle et irraisonnée. Une idée qui aurait fait hurler Marvolo et Morfin s'ils étaient là. D'une main fébrile, Merope saisit la coupe d'étain et la tapota frénétiquement avec sa baguette pour la nettoyer avant de murmurer "Aguamenti", la baguette plongée dans le récipient. Il se rempli alors d'eau fraîche qu'elle renversa un peu tant sa main tremblait. Alors elle sortit la louche du chaudron en ébullition et versa quelques gouttes dans le verre : celle-ci se confondirent aussitôt avec l'eau. La poitrine haletante, Merope sortit de la vieille masure. Le soleil estival tapait fort dehors et il faisait une chaleur indécente comparée avec la fraîcheur du taudis de pierre qu'elle habitait. Elle traversa précipitamment le jardin, manquant plusieurs fois de renverser son verre dans l'herbe. La jeune femme se posta derrière la haie, à l'entrée du passage qui permettait d'accéder au sentier. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil : il était là, sur son fier étalon alezan, les manches de sa chemise retroussées, quelques boutons ouverts. De la sueur perlait son son joli front, qu'il essuya d'un paresseux revers de bras. Il avait l'air de mourir de chaud. Ça arrangeait ses affaires. Tremblante, elle attendit qu'il la dépasse un peu avant de sortir de sa cachette. D'une petite voix trébuchante, Merope l'interpela :

« ... M-M-Monsieur... M-Monsieur Ri-Riddle... »

Le susnommé arrêta sa monture et pivota en arrière pour voir qui venait de parler. Son visage se figea alors dans une expression de dégoût mêlé de pitié en voyant la pauvre et misérable femme, laide à souhait, qui se tenait courbée sur le chemin terreux.

« Oui ?, se hasarda le jeune homme. »

Merope secoua la tête et, avançant de quelques pas hésitant, tendit la coupe d'eau fraîche au beau châtelain. Son cœur bondissait contre ses côtes comme s'il avait voulu passer au travers.

« V-Vous voulez... vous ra-rafraîchir, mon-monsieur... ? »

Tom arqua un sourcil, surpris par l'initiative de la pauvre fille qu'il n'avait par ailleurs jamais vue. Elle était à son niveau à présent, la tête baissée en signe de soumission, frémissant de tout son corps. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il jeta un regard critique à l'offrande de la jeune femme : la coupe avait l'air propre et l'eau semblait potable. Satisfait, il prit la coupe des mains de Merope en prenant garde de ne pas toucher ses doigts sales. Sous ses yeux avides cachés sous une frange de cheveux crasseux, Tom but le verre d'une traite, assoiffé. Il redonna la coupe d'étain à Merope et hocha la tête.

« Merci, c'est très aimable. »

Le jeune homme reprit sa route, laissant là la miséreuse sans un regard en arrière. Son aspect minable l'écœurait tout autant que cette maudite maison qui gâchait les environ de Little Hangleton, sans parler de ce serpent cloué à la porte et de ce vieux fou et de son fils qui l'habitaient. Et elle, cette laideur infâme, elle ne valait pas mieux que... que... Elle était sublime. Tom se retourna brusquement mais elle n'était plus là et sans savoir pourquoi, cela le blessa infiniment. Il ne le savait pas, mais Merope était là, à l'observer avec espoir derrière la haie broussailleuse. Le cœur en déroute, Tom hésita entre reprendre sa promenade et se précipiter chez la jeune femme pour lui faire la cour. Au diable son insipide fiancée ! Au diable les convenances ! Il était fou amoureux de cette magnifique inconnue, un véritable coup de foudre qu'il n'avait su prédire. Alors dans un élan impulsif, le jeune homme sauta à bas de son cheval et se précipita vers l'ouverture ménagée dans la haie, brûlant de revoir cette délicieuse jeune femme pour qui il se consumait.

Merope, elle, plaquée contre les feuilles, pleurait encore. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas les larmes dévorantes du chagrin qui lestaient ses yeux de plomb, mais bel et bien les premières larmes d'un bonheur ineffable.


End file.
